Unexpected
Unexpected ( 予想外 / よそうがい / yosougai / "Unexpected"/"Unforeseen") is the ninetieth chapter of the Elfen Lied manga series. Since Chapter 49 is also called Unforeseen by scanlations, this article has been renamed "Unexpected," for the sake of reducing confusion. Plot Diana quickly turns on a stunned Arakawa, only to have her mind-control device inserted back on her by a quick-thinking Agent, who chides the scientist for the same foolishness displayed by the late Nousou. Diana, verging on killing Arakawa, returns to her passive state. The Agent's only explanation for being there is that they are from 'another research facility,' and that it is time to leave that place. This escape becomes even more problematic as the hole in the island becomes larger, in part because, in the underground grotto, Anna Kakuzawa is thundering in pain after Lucy took over control from Nyu and severed her monstrous arm. When Lucy inexplicably hacks up blood, Chief Kakuzawa warns that while her vector power is high, it isn't limitless, as overuse of her vectors will exceed the ability of her body to withstand such power. In other words, her body is beginning to disintegrate. Another threat against him is met by another attack from Anna, costing the giant the other arm, but her physical health deteriorates even further after her counterattack. The assault continues until Kakuzawa tells his daughter to stop, and she tries to tell him something important she has kept secret from him. of his game.]] He believes that secret to be that he will become the God of the new Diclonius race, but her answers are ambiguous. When Lucy bemoans having to endure yet another parent-child moment as she has with Kurama, he turns the tables on her and reveals that, while her father did abandon her, her mother never left her, and never stopped searching for her, which led to her capture and rape by him. It turned out that her mother, while fully human, was the real source of the Diclonius mutation. She was the actual mutant, capable of only giving birth to full-blooded Diclonius children. Kakuzawa then proudly shows off the result of the rape, a Male Diclonius who is his son, and Lucy's younger half-brother. Trivia *The revelation that Lucy's mother never abandoned her has an odd corollary in the 'Courage The Cowardly Dog' cartoon. In its finale episode, 'Remembrances Of Courage Past', the viewers learn that Courage's parents were taken from him against their will, and in fact were still alive, even if he would still very likely never see them again. As with Lucy, up until this episode, the idea of Courage' abandonment had been part of the series' central premise. Also as with Lucy (and Mayu and Nana), at his lowest point, he is found and taken in by someone kind and generous - in this case, Muriel Bagge. Completing the connection, it is Muriel who provides his name, as Kouta and Yuka did for Nyu. *Mayu on this chapter's cover is wearing a school or competition swimsuit, and has a good reason for looking awkward here - best evidence from the series is, she cannot swim. Category:Series Information Category:2X Category:Story Related Category:Manga Category:Article